


Christmas With The Seijhoes

by tacoturtle



Series: With The Seijhoes™ [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack maybe lmao, Fluff, M/M, established relationships - Freeform, i still dont know how to tag rip, my meme bois try to tone down the memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacoturtle/pseuds/tacoturtle
Summary: "Is it possible to become paler than you originally are?"The sudden question had halted Matsukawa's movements. He put down the present he was wrapping and looked over to where the voice was coming from, watching as Hanamaki walked into sight, flour all over himself and probably all over the kitchen too."The answer is yes.""Oh my god."





	

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR !!!
> 
> I missed _both_ acceptable holidays to post this fic, it is _way_ overdue, so without any other delays i give u this hella late christmas fic.
> 
> enjoy !!

"Is it possible to become paler than you originally are?"

The sudden question had halted Matsukawa's movements. He put down the present he was wrapping and looked over to where the voice was coming from, watching as Hanamaki walked into sight, flour all over himself and probably all over the kitchen too.

"The answer is yes."

"Oh my god."

"Mattsun, I can't believe you trusted me enough to leave me in there by myself for more than seven minutes."

"Honestly, I can't believe it either."

Hanamaki sneezed, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand to try and get rid of the flour there. He ended up just smearing it more, making Matsukawa laugh.

"You were just supposed to make cookies. What happened?" Matsukawa asked as he stood up, going over to Hanamaki and pulling him back into the kitchen.

Matsukawa stopped right at the doorway to the kitchen. "Oh my god."

"I can explain," Hanamaki said, watching Matsukawa's expression as he surveyed the damage done to the room.

_Flour_. That was obviously the first thing he noticed. Flour everywhere. On the counters, on the table, even inside the oven. He turned, looking over at the sink. Why were there so many dishes there? There were about three knives - what the fuck had he been cutting, jesus, one of them was the god damn meat cleaver - on top of too many bowls to count, and- was that an egg on the wall?

"Please, enlighten me on what the _fuck_ happened in here."

"I- Well- The oven- Okay, I actually _can't_ explain."

"You were just supposed to make Christmas cookies! Why are there three knives in the sink covered in batter!?"

"In my defense, creampuffs have a very complex and intricate recipe."

" _Christmas. Cookies._ And if you really wanted to make creampuffs, did you even bother to look up the recipe in the first place?"

"Professionals don't _need_ to look up the recipe, Mattsun," Hanamaki scoffed. "Although that probably would've helped a bit," he added, placing his hand under his chin and rubbing thoughtfully.

Matsukawa groaned, running his hands down his face. "Okay, here. _I'll_ make the cookies. Go clean yourself up and then head back into the living room and finish wrapping the presents that we got for the team."

"Aye aye, captain," Hanamaki said with a lazy salute.

Matsukawa sighed and turned back around. He stood in the center and looked sadly at everything he had to clean up. Next time they needed to cook, or bake, or do anything at all involving a kitchen, they were going to Hanamaki's house. He grabbed a towel and got to work, wiping all the flour off of the counters and even doing something about the egg on the wall.

Not even ten minutes had passed before Matsukawa heard struggling noises from the living room. He rolled his eyes, took a deep breath, dropped the dishrag on the counter and walked out of the kitchen.

He was greeted by the sight of Hanamaki in a rather compromised position, as he had somehow managed to wrap himself entirely in wrapping paper. Matsukawa sighed. Of course. How had he not seen this coming?

"Hanamaki. What are you doing?" Matsukawa asked, watching as Hanamaki struggled to break free from his bonds.

"Oh- you know how I am," Hanamaki strained, wiggling in the wrapping paper, "I'm all about that festive kinky shit. And I know you are too," He tried to wink but it ended up looking like a grimace.

Matsukawa snorted. "You'd be getting points for that if you didn't just ruin my kitchen and waste a shit ton of wrapping paper."

"I do what I can."

There was silence for a moment, the only sound in the room being Hanamaki's fruitless attempts at freeing himself. And then he spoke once again.

"So.....Are you gonna help me out of this?"

Matsukawa hummed, looking down at the pitiful state Hanamaki was in. He smirked, folding his arms across his chest. "I don't know, am I?"

"You're joking, right?" Hanamaki groaned.

"I don't know, _am_ I?" Hanamaki's eyes narrowed at Matsukawa's response.

"Well then, _mom_ ," Hanamaki sneered, "Guess you're not getting any of _this_ for Christmas." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Matsukawa mock-gasped, putting his hand over his heart. "Dear son, that is _incest_ and is not appropriate in almost every culture."

Hanamaki groaned. "Okay, I'd totally be into roleplaying all that kinky shit you like if only I weren't bound like this."

"But that's what makes it kinky."

"Well then, this is a huge turn-off for me."

Matsukawa sighed dramatically. "You're no fun." He knelt down and ripped the paper off ("Ooh, Issei-kun, so strong and manly," cooed Hanamaki, in a falsetto), then helped Hanamaki up. "How did you even get stuck like that?"

"The boxed presents came to life and tied me up. It was very traumatic."

"This isn't _American Horror Toy Story_ , Makki."

"How do you know that, you weren't even there," Hanamaki scoffed, plopping back onto the ground and grabbing a nearby box. "I'll just continue wrapping these, by myself, with no one to keep me company..."

Matsukawa rolled his eyes. "I have to go bake, you needy piece of bread. I'll be back after I put the cookies in the oven."

"Was that a fucking baking pun, you monster?"

"Maybe. Just _roll_ with it."

Hanamaki groaned. "I changed my mind, stay in the kitchen, I'll do the wrapping."

Matsukawa threw a smirk over his shouler as he walked back into the kitchen to continue baking. There wasn't much left to do as Hanamaki had already prepared the cookies, but just decided not to put them in the oven. So that's what Matsukawa did, and the next time he walked out of the kitchen all the presents were wrapped perfectly, with Hanamaki lounging on the couch watching TV.

Matsukawa was awestruck. "Did you wrap all the presents?"

Hanamaki patted the seat next to him on the couch. "Nope, Santa's helpers knocked me unconscious and did it for me because I'm just that shit at wrapping."

"Smartass," Matsukawa replied, throwing his legs on top of Hanamaki's and resting his head on one of the armrests.

It was quiet for a bit, Hanamaki surfing through the TV channels to find something interesting to watch. And then he spoke, a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Do you think the team will like the gifts we got them..?" He asked.

"They probably think we got them gag gifts like last year. Honestly, we should try to be more sincere," Matsukawa said, not taking his eyes away from the TV.

"But that's boring," Hanamaki complained, pushing Matsukawa's legs off of him and laying down so that his head rested on Matsukawa's torso. "Besides, I'd love to see their faces when they see that we actually tried with our gifts this year."

Matsukawa chuckled. "Me too. Man, when did we become such softies?"

"Wasn't it when we made Kindaichi cry last year because of the fake peanut butter jar we got him? Pretty sure that's when we decided to tone down our pranks. That boy was bawling when the fake worms sprung out."

"Oh man, that's right," Matsukawa said, a little apologetically. "Kunimi wouldn't speak to us until February."

"We actually had to buy Kindaichi a new jar of peanut butter to make up for it."

"I don't know what's wrong with that boy and his peanut butter, but it at least made him happy."

"Yeah, that felt pretty good. Oh wait, shut up, Cars is on," Hanamaki said, finally settling on one channel. He snuggled closer to Matsukawa, who instinctively wrapped an arm around him. Eventually he'd have to get up because of the cookies, but right now, he was content to just lay there with Hanamaki and watch TV.

_-( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)-( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)-_

"Ohhhhh my fucking _god_ I can't _believe_ you let me fall asleep on the couch while the cookies were still in the oven!"

"I thought you turned the oven off!!"

"You thought wrong!" Matsukawa said, frustrated. He gently placed the tray of burnt (very, very, horribly burnt. Worse than Ciel Phantomhive's parents) cookies onto the cookie rack, looking at them sadly before turning to Hanamaki in mild anger. "We could've started a fire!"

"But we didn't!" Hanamaki said quickly, "And that's what matters, right?"

"No!" Matsukawa replied a little too loudly. "Now I'm gonna have to give the team burnt cookies."

"They're too burnt to be given to the team, you know it..."

"I spent so much time shaping these cookies into dicks and now I can't even present them?" Matsukawa said, pouting. It was a pretty silly sentence, but he was genuinely upset that all his hard work had gone to waste in just a few hours.

"Hey, it's okay," Hanamaki said gently, putting his hand on top of Matsukawa's. "If you want, you can just blame it on me, and I can tell them how much time and effort you put into these dick-shaped cookies and they'll be so grateful they'd want to try one anyway."

"Don't try to sweet talk your way out of this. It's still your fault," Matsukawa mumbled, but he turned his palm upward and laced his fingers in between Hanamaki's.

Hanamaki smiled and raised a single cookie. "Well, the cookie's too much of a dick to apologise, so I thought I'd take it upon myself."

Matsukawa scrunched his nose at Hanamaki, pulling his hand away. "Aaaand moment ruined. Go get ready for practice, you have 10 minutes before I drive off without you."

"Oh fuck," Hanamaki scrambled out of the kitchen and headed up to Matsukawa's room to change his clothes.

"5, 4, 3, 2-"

"1!!" Hanamaki finished, throwing himself into the passenger seat of Matsukawa's car. "Just in time," He sighed out, a little breathless after the mad sprint he did to get from Matsukawa's room to his car in time.

"Good," Matsukawa smirked, starting the car and driving off to school.

_-( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)-( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)-_

"Merry Christmas Ho-Ho-Hoes!!" Hanamaki greeted as he slammed the gym doors open.

Everyone in the gym turned to see him all dressed up in a Santa Clause costume, complete with a beard, small round glasses and a floppy hat that had a bell sewn on it. Matsukawa was right behind him, dressed equally festively (if not even more so). He was dressed in nothing but reindeer antlers, a red nose, a choker with a bell on it and a brown speedo. He was holding a giant sack, following Hanamaki to the middle of the gym. "It's time to get festive, motherfuckers," he announced.

"Before we get to practice," Hanamaki said, his voice echoing to all corners of the gym, "I'd like to give you some gifts that your dear, great, incredible, amazing, hot, sexy friends Hanamaki Takahiro and Matsukawa Issei have gotten you for this holiday season. Rudolph, if you will."

Matsukawa, dressed up as (some would say) sexy Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer, dragged the giant sack and placed it in front of Hanamaki. Hanamaki plopped himself crossed legged on the gym floor, opened the sack and pulled out a medium-sized box covered in colorful wrapping paper.

"Kyoutani Kentarou!!" Hanamaki proclaimed, and Matsukawa yelled, "Come forth, ye who were beckoned!" from behind him.

They both attempted to stifle a laugh as they saw Kyoutani tense at the mention of his name (Both failed). Kyoutani reluctantly made his way to Hanamaki, before quickly taking the gift and running to the opposite side of the gym from Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

Hanamaki rolled his eyes. "Just open it, you big lug. It'll be great, I promise on my Santa-self."

Kyoutani narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the package before he tore off the wrapping. He sat down on the gym floor as he held the box in his hands, waiting for a moment before opening it.

The first thing he noticed when he opened the box were the ears. The huge, floppy ears. Kinda hard to ignore, really. He pulled out the piece of cloth entirely and held it out in front of him.

It was an elephant onesie. He turned the onesie around, examining the backside. As he moved his hands, a tinier version of the onesie fell onto the gym floor. He picked up the smaller one, raising his eyebrows in a silent question.

"It's for your dog!" Hanamaki said loudly, startling Kyoutani into dropping the dog-sized onesie. "We got the feeling that you're probably one of those dog owners who loves their dog like their own child, and we also knew you secretly like stuff like this, so yeah, Merry Christmas our precious pupper."

Kyoutani blushed, a little embarrassed that they knew him so well. He thought he hid that side of himself pretty well. Apparently not, seeing as he now had an elephant onesie for both him and his pug.

"Watari Shinji!!" Hanamaki announced as he saw Kyoutani putting his present away. "Oh, Kyoutani, you can put the wrapping paper in the bag that Rudolph's holding." He added, gesturing to Matsukawa who was wiggling the bag in the air. Kyoutani walked over and threw the wrapping paper from his present away.

Watari slammed into Kyoutani on his way to 'Santa', too excited to see where he was jumping. He threw himself at Hanamaki, placing a small, wet kiss to his cheek and grabbing his present.

"I wonder what Santa got me this year!!" He chirped, opening his present right where he sat on Hanamaki's lap. "Ohh! Cool!!" He pulled out a hoodie with a picture of George Washington in the center, the words "Small, Angry, Degenerate Bisexual" printed across it.

"Hey! That's _my_ hoodie!!" Yahaba spluttered in surprise, offended and equal parts creeped out and amazed by the fact that Hanamaki and Matsukawa had somehow managed to snatch it from him without him realizing.

"Um, can you prove it?" Watari questioned, raising a single eyebrow.

Yahaba scrunched up his face as he walked over to Watari and Hanamaki. He snatched the hoodie out of Watari's hands and flipped it around, showing a weirdly shaped nail polish stain on the bottom left corner of the hoodie. "See? You're the one who stained it when you tried to take it off of me while your nails were still drying that one time!" Yahaba brought the hoodie up to his nose and sniffed. "It even smells like my air freshener! How in the _world_ did you two get this?" He turned his gaze on the very much shameless and unrepentant Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

Hanamaki simply shrugged. "Sorry, sweety," he replied, "Santa never reveals his tricks."

Watari grinned and snatched the hoodie back, ignoring Yahaba's indignant gasp. "Well, I guess it's mine now~" the libero cooed, a teasing lilt to his voice. He winked. Yahaba's cheeks flushed ever so slightly pink, but he narrowed his eyes and stage-whispered, "Why, you little shi-"

"Speaking of nail polish," Hanamaki interrupted, "Watari, check the box again."

Watari grinned, shoving his hand into the box that the hoodie came in. He heard the clinking sound of nail polish bottles gently knocking into each other and gasped. "Oh my god!" Watari exclaimed, taking some of the bottles of nail polish out and examining them, his eyes practically sparkling with excitement, "I don't have these colors yet!! Thanks Santa!! And Rudolph too!!" Watari flung his arms around Hanamaki's neck, getting up from his seat and rushing over to hug Matsukawa as well. He then walked back over to Hanamaki and quickly grabbed the box with the hoodie and nail polish, along with the wrapping paper, which he gave to Matsukawa to throw away.

"Alrighty, let's see here- Ah! Oikawa!" Hanamaki said, smirking as Oikawa walked over to him.

"Why, whatever did Santa get lil ol' me?" Oikawa teased, taking the present from Hanamaki and opening the wrapping paper.

Oikawa looked into the box and gasped in surprise, his eyes widening. "Oh," He whispered, delicately taking out a beautiful high-low sundress. The top was black, and the flowing fabric of the skirt was a beautiful mint green. His eyes were shining. "It's beautiful...but-"

"But what?" Iwaizumi interrupted, folding his arms across his chest. "You've always talked about wanting something like that, right? Well, now you have it. Which means you can stop telling yourself that you wouldn't suit it. If you want to wear a dress, then wear it. You'd probably suit it more than any of your fangirls would anyway."

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa spoke softly, genuinely touched by what his friends were doing for him.

"Check the box again ya doof," Matsukawa said gently, a hint of smugness in his tone.

Oikawa folded the sundress neatly before taking another one out of the box, this one a mesmerizing white with orange floral patterns at the bottom. "Oh my god..." Oikawa murmured, holding the dress up to his body. "How do I look, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi tensed, glancing at Oikawa before looking away. "Of course you look good, idiot. Why wouldn't you?"

"Aww, Iwa-chan, you didn't even get a good look at me though," Oikawa whined, skipping over to Iwaizumi and getting into his positively beet-red face with the sundress still pressed against him.

Iwaizumi sighed, turning and giving Oikawa a once-over. "You look gorgeous, of course. Did you really need my opinion on that?"

"Of course!" Oikawa said with a beam, folding the other dress and putting both back into the box. "I want Iwa-chan to be the first one to see me wear these, so I want to know if he likes them!"

Iwaizumi's blush miraculously got even worse. He huffed, turning away from Oikawa completely. He may or may not have muttered something along the lines of "so fucking cute oh my fucking god this isn't fair who allowed this he should be illegal".

"Kunimi, you're up!" Hanamaki called out.

Kunimi walked up to him, eyes narrowed and cautious. He took the colorful box from Hanamaki silently and walked back over to Kindaichi, where he opened the gift.

Kindaichi snorted when Kunimi lifted the odd-shaped pillow into the air. "What-" Kunimi examined the pillow carefully, turning it around in his hands before looking incredulously - as incredulous as one Kunimi Akira can look, which means both eyebrows raised instead of just one - back at Hanamaki. "-The _fuck_ is this."

"It's an ostrich pillow!" Hanamaki replied cheekily, smiling brightly at Kunimi's dull expression. "We know how much you love sleeping and being as lazy as humanly possible, so we thought that this was the perfect gift for you. Now you can sleep anytime, anywhere!"

"Fucking incredible," Kunimi mumbled, shoving the empty box and crumpled wrapping paper into Kindaichi's arms. "Anytime, Anywhere?"

"Yep!" Hanamaki said, grinning broadly.

"Okay then. Goodnight," Kunimi said, immediately putting the pillow over his head and laying down on the gym floor.

"Kunimi, no-" Kindaichi tried, but Kunimi ignored him. "Kunimi, we have practice after this-"

"Sorry, I can't hear you, I'm too busy-" Kunimi put his hands into the holes on the sides of the pillow, "-Mmmm blockin' out the haters."

"Oh my god," Kindaichi said softly, Hanamaki and Matsukawa absolutely cackling in the background.

"We raised that one well, huh?" Matsukawa said, giggling at the sight of Kindaichi trying to get Kunimi up from the floor.

"Our crowning glory, our pride and joy," Hanamaki agreed. "Anyway," He said, taking an envelope out of the sack, "Yahaba! This one's for you!"

Yahaba raised his eyebrows, trudging over to Hanamaki, who was waving the envelope in the air now. He took the envelope, watching as Hanamaki dug around in the bag again before pulling out a letter opener with a crown on it, the tip as sharp as a miniature sword. "You're gonna need this to open your letter," Hanamaki winked.

Yahaba rolled his eyes, taking the letter opener. He opened the envelope, taking out two pieces of paper. One was a letter from none other than Hanamaki and Matsukawa. The other piece of paper was.....a piercing voucher?

"We overheard you talking about wanting to pierce your ears, and we got you that letter opener because we know you're just that Extra, so...."

Yahaba smiled, genuine and fond, at both Matsukawa and Hanamaki. "Thanks, guys," he said, sincerely grateful.

"No problemo, mi amigo," Matsukawa made finger guns at Yahaba as he walked back over to Kyoutani and Watari, showing them the voucher and letter opener he got.

"Iwaizumi!!" Hanamaki called next, watching Iwaizumi's eyes narrow at his name. "Yes, we know," He continued, imitating what he thought was Iwaizumi's voice, "Muy macho, me no need presents. I'm too _manly_ for _girly_ things like _gifts_ -"

"I have _never_ said that," Iwaizumi grunted, "And I do _not_ sound like that, either."

"I don't know man, it seemed like a pretty legit Iwaizumi-san impression to me," Watari said with a cheeky grin.

"Me too. I think it was a fairly good impression of you," Yahaba added, nodding his head in agreement.

"Same," agreed Kunimi, voice muffled by the floor and the pillow around his head that Kindaichi had still not successfully been able to extract.

"I can't believe you people," Iwaizumi murmured, folding his arms across his chest.

"Who cares who you believe? Come over to Santa Clause and get yo present, boiiiii," Hanamaki grinned, unrepentant, in response to Iwaizumi's glare. Iwaizumi walked over to him and practically ripped his present out of Hanamaki's hands.

He tore at the wrapping paper, finding a black box. He furrowed his eyebrows, opened the box and took out a rather plain-looking black watch.

"Now, you might be thinking 'What the fuck, this is just a plain black watch'. But I assure you, it is way more than that. Matsukawa, if you would," Hanamaki said smugly.

Iwaizumi watched as Matsukawa walked over to the light switch and turned the lights in the gym off. He then looked down at his watch, eyes widening as it began glowing. On the sides of the watch were glow-in-the-dark outlines of _Godzilla_ , terrorizing the city of Tokyo. Iwaizumi's eyes widened. Well then.

Matsukawa turned the lights back on, earning him groans of pain from the people in the gym as the brightness blinded them. "And the best part," Hanamaki said, smiling wide, "Fast forward the clock to a few seconds before the next hour."

Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows in question but did as he was told. He fixed his clock to three seconds before twelve, waiting for something to happen.

After the three seconds had passed and the hand of his watch hit twelve, his watch made the sound of _Godzilla's_ screech, startling both him and the rest of the team. ("For fucks sake," Kunimi complained loudly, though his voice was still considerably muffled, "Can I not get a single moment of peace? MF tryna get some sleep here"). He tried to suppress the smile. Really, he did.

"Thank you for this," He said, grinning at both Hanamaki and Matsukawa before going off to the side to fiddle with his new watch.

"We knew you'd like it," Hanamaki smiled. "Okay, and the last one up is," He paused for a second before yelling, "Kindaichi!! Come on over!! You're our grand-prize winner!"

Kindaichi froze in place, getting up from the ground where he sat next to Kunimi. He was still trying to get Kunimi to remove the pillow from his head when Hanamaki called his name. He anxiously went up to Hanamaki, took his present and went to sit back down with Kunimi.

Kunimi immediately took the pillow off of his head upon hearing Kindaichi's name, letting his eyes adjust to the lighting before looking over at Kindaichi. He watched carefully as Kindaichi opened his present with shaking hands. He had every right to be nervous about this, considering what happened last year.

The entire time the exchange was going on, with every name that was called, it put Kindaichi on edge. Of course he was last. What if it was another prank? What if it wasn't what he was expecting, like last year? He didn't think he could take another prank like last year's.

All of these thoughts were running around in Kindaichi's mind as he slowly tore at the wrapping paper. Inside he found a brown box. A pretty heavy brown box, at that.

He didn't even notice that he had closed his eyes when he decided to open the box up. Cracking one eye open he peeked into the box, and gasped. He threw the lid off and took out four robotic pet hamsters, cradling them gently.

"Oh my god..." He said softly. "I don't have these ones yet!"

"Um," Watari interjected, eyeing the hamsters Kindaichi was holding, "What on _earth_ are those? And why does he have _four_?"

"Well, we figured that since we fucked up big time last year, we needed to make it up to you. Again," Hanamaki said, completely ignoring Watari's question. He observed Kindaichi's reaction to the gift, watching the boy's eyes light up with joy.

"Thank you!!" He said happily, scrutinizing all four hamsters excitedly.

"The names and stuff for them are in the box, by the way," Matsukawa said, a little relieved that Kindaichi genuinely liked his present.

Kindaichi picked up the box that he discarded, putting the hamsters back into it.

"Is _no one_ gonna tell me what that is!? Why is he putting it back into the box!?" Watari said, a little frustrated.

"They're _Zhu Zhu Pets_ , you dummy," Hanamaki laughed. "Robotic hamsters. We knew he'd like them, after that one practice where he had one in his bag and tried to cover up the noise it was making by screaming until it stopped."

"Oh my god, _that's_ why he screamed? I thought you two were pulling another prank on him or something," Yahaba said, surprised.

Matsukawa scoffed. "As if every single wail of agony that happens in this gym is caused by us."

"It usually is," Kunimi interrupted, not breaking eye contact with Matsukawa as Matsukawa feigned shock.

"Betrayed by my own son," Matsukawa gasped theatrically, "Hanamaki, I can't believe this. Our own son. Turned against us because of our actions. He must think that we are horrible people."

"Horrible people that need to get ready for practice," Iwaizumi said. "Please tell me you have gym clothes somewhere in that sack of yours, Hanamaki."

"That's Santa Clause to you, youngster," Hanamaki grinned as Iwaizumi glared at him once again. "Of course we have gym clothes, who do you think we are? Not being prepared for practice is a total taboo."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, pointing to the locker rooms. "Just go get ready. I'll clean up this mess."

"My my," Hanamaki said as he got up from the floor, "No wonder you were on the good list this year."

Iwaizumi grimaced. "You've already wasted enough time. Now go get ready."

"Yes sir," Matsukawa saluted Iwaizumi as he dragged Hanamaki into the locker room.

Hanamaki dug through the sack, taking out a present and Matsukawa's gym clothes. "This also goes to you, M'lady," Hanamaki said, handing Matsukawa the gift and his gym clothes with a tip of his head.

Matsukawa raised his eyebrows in surprise. "But I didn't get anything for you..."

"See, that's the wonderful thing about gift-giving," Hanamaki said, giving Matsukawa a chaste kiss on the cheek, "You don't ask for anything in return, you just give."

"You're a huge fucking dork, you know that?" Matsukawa smiled.

"And you love me for it," Hanamaki grinned. "Now, open it open it open it!!" Matsukawa laughed but did as he was told. He ripped off the wrapping paper, opened up the box inside, and-

"Oh my god."

"Is that a good Oh My God or a bad Oh My God?"

"It's a 'Holy fucking shit Hanamaki Takahiro I can't believe you actually went and bought me these expensive-ass coffee beans as a Christmas present' Oh My God."

"I know you love your coffee almost as much as you love me, so I figured this would make you happy," Hanamaki grinned fondly. All of a sudden, he found himself wrapped tightly in Matsukawa's embrace. "I can't believe this," the taller boy mumbled into Hanamaki's shoulder, "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Well first of all you're stupid hot," Hanamaki replied, and Matsukawa burst out laughing. "Hold on, hold on," Hanamaki chuckled, pushing Matsukawa off him. "That's not the only thing in there."

"How much money did you spend on me?!" Matsukawa huffed as he reached his hand into the box again. This time he felt something cool and smooth. With a handle. He pulled it out.

It was a mug. Specifically, a mug with a picture of Robbie Rotten on it, the words "ur my Number One" printed on it in Comic Sans MS.

"Fucking incredible," Matsukawa whispered. Hanamaki puffed out his chest in pride. "I know," he replied smugly.

After their chat they finished changing and stepped out of the locker room, shoving each other over a really bad joke that Hanamaki had said. They hadn't even taken three steps out the door before a voice yelled "dog pile!" and someone launched themselves at them.

They squawked in surprise and collapsed on the floor. More bodies piled themselves onto the two suffering victims. They heard breathy laughs and Hanamaki swore he felt the tickle of gelled-up hair on his chin.

"Merry Christmas, you two!" Kindaichi laughed before trying to get up. "Oikawa-senpai, you're still on me..."

"I'd get up if Watari moved his fat head from my back!"

"Hey! My head is not fat!"

"Tell that to all your egg brothers you've abandoned!!"

"Oi! Do we really have time to be doing stuff like this!?" Iwaizumi said, walking over to the pile and pulling everyone up from the ground. "We have to get to practice! Somebody wake up Kunimi, he fell asleep in that ridiculous pillow again."

"I'm on it," Kindaichi said, walking immediately over to Kunimi. Yahaba and Watari walked back to Kyoutani, who was ignoring the entire conversation. Oikawa and Iwaizumi went to start up the stretches, Hanamaki and Matsukawa still on the floor.

"We have a pretty good team, don't you think?" Matsukawa smiled wide, letting a light chuckle escape his mouth.

"Yeah," Hanamaki laughed, "It's one hell of a family." He got up first, extending a hand to Matsukawa who readily took it. They both walked over to the stretching circle, happy with how the morning and their gift giving went. They _should_ be sincere more often, just to see the happy expressions on their teammates - their _family's_ \- faces. It was a beautiful sight, and it brought with it an even more fulfilling feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> needy = kneady, like how you're supposed to _knead_ bread
> 
> just throwing that out there for the peeps who didnt get that joke lmao
> 
> anyway, _huge_ shoutout to @gixxa_draws on instagram, she came up with like half the presents and sorra beta'd my fic for me, tbh w/out her i prolly wouldnt have even finished this fic lmao LOV U ANGEL !!!
> 
> anyway x2 i hope y'all enjoyed it !! comments and kudos are appreciated, and so is constructive critism !! thank you for reading !!


End file.
